Never Bring the marauders to a hockey games
by JosieEvans44
Summary: Takes place in 5th year. Lily brings the marauders to a hockey game, during summer what craziness is going to issue? read and find out. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) COMPLETE
1. Rumus you dog, I mean wolf

Title: Never bring the marauders to a hockey game

  
  


Character: Lily, James, Remus, Sirius & OC's

  
  


Rating: PG for swearing

  
  


Summary: Takes place in 5th year. Lily brings the marauders to a hockey game, during summer break. Sirius has a little chat with English policeman, Remus has a strange obsession with chocolate (he's a chocoholic). Peter get's locked in a bathroom and James is at it again! What crazy stunt will he pull of this time in order to win Lily's heart?! Read and find out! Muahahaha

  
  


Disclaimer: *In a bored monotone voice* J.K Rowling own's every character mentioned except the one's you don't recognize, the plot and crazy ideas belong to me and so do "Adrian" and the "Hot girl". Also various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

  
  


Author's note: Hello everyone names's Josie, now chocolate to every one who reviews. Oh and I know the beginning of the story is kinda boring but stay with me here Now on with the story

______________________________________________________________________________

Never bring the marauders to a hockey game

Part 1 

Chapter 1

by: JosieEvans44

At Lily's house

  
  


"I'm bored" exclaimed Sirius all of a sudden . They had been at Lily's house for an hour, and already Sirius was bored. It was the first week of summer vacation and Lily barely had time to think: "Ah! Two marauder free months!", when her mother entered her bedroom announcing that they were going on vacation. 

  
  


"Really?!why that's fantastic!, I'll start packing right away!"excitement flooded trough her, unfortunately it was quickly extinguish.

  
  


"No, no dear, me and your father are going on a two week vacation with the Potter." The Potter? that meant trouble. Olivia and Harold Potter had been best friend with her parents since first year. They had meet at the train station. Unfortunately for her that also meant a lot more of James and since last year Sirius also. Sirius had moved in with the Potters last summer, he was having family problems. But that didn't dampen Sirius's mood in fact he wasn't even perturbed, he was thrilled.

  
  


"Yeah! No more Regulus and Bellatrix , and Mother who's always screeching..." This speech had lasted a little over an hour.

  
  


"Yes and since Olivia doesn't want the boys home alone, can you blame her, there gonna spend the whole two weeks here with you." her mother informed "Now Punita will be gone and that nice little friend of yours Remus will be joining you. Am I missing one? I clearly remember a short pudgy little boy, Petachew?"

  
  


"Pettigrew mother, Peter Pettigrew."

  
  


"That's it, there spending the summer over at the Potter, so they'll also be joining you. Isn't that great hunny?!" All Lily could remember saying before passing out stone cold was: "Call the neighbours, run for your life, there gonna blow up the town!!!"

***

Now here they were, Lily had showed they were they would be sleeping and had turned on the television.

***

"I'm bored" exclaimed Sirius all of a sudden 

  
  


Lily sighed "What already?! It's only been 10 minutes since we sat down."

  
  


Remus: "Yes well he has a short attention span"

  
  


Sirius: "Hey I resent that!"

  
  


Remus: "Well it's true"

  
  


Sirius: "Yeah! Well at least I don't have to have a chocolate frog every hour!"

  
  


Remus: "What are you talking about?" he said a little nervous

  
  


Sirius: Ah! Comme of it!, you're a chocoholic man, face the truth, you'd go bonkers if you didn't at least have 20 chocolate frogs a day!"

  
  


Would too

  
  


would not

  
  


would too

  
  


would not

  
  


would TOO

  
  


Would NOT

WOULD NOT 

  
  


WOULD TOO

  
  


Remus: haha got ya!

  
  


Sirius pouted, he couldn't believe he had fell for that again. The whole time James, Lily and Peter had sat on the floor in front of the two eating popcorn and looking at them as if they had suddenly became the television.

  
  


Abruptly Sirius's face light up. "Alright I bet you 40 gallons you can't last one day without chocolate."

  
  


Remus: "Your on" they shacked hands and sat on the couch.

  
  


Sirius: "I'm bored!"

  
  


Lily: "Alright, Alright let's go to the arena and watch a hockey game" as she said this she got up put her jacket on.

  
  


"Were going to the antenna to watch socks?" asked Sirius being, well serious 

  
  


(A/N: sorry no pun intended.

Sirius: it's alright Josie!

Josie: Thanks Sirius yer so cute!

Sirius: Ah! Thanks, hey look at that a closet.

Josie: sorry Sirius got to get back to the story.)

  
  


James: "No the arena. It's this place were muggles haves ice year round and can go skating. Hockey's a muggle game originally from Canada. (A/N: Yah! Canada rocks!) It's kind of like Quidditch but there's no brooms. They use skates instead of brooms and have sticks to hit the ball called a puck." the explanation was provided by: Professor Binns 

  
  


Lily looked at James Thunderstruck (A/N: hehehe! I looove that song. Go AC/DC yah! *Starts bouncing up and down on bed and falls off. "Owie! Right on with the story!")

  
  


James just grinned "what?! I may listen during muggle studies. It's sometimes interesting"

  
  


Lily: Riiiight

  
  


Sirius: "That sounds boring."

***

Half an hour later they arrived at the arena. Why it took so long you ask, well it cost Lily all the strength she had to stop Sirius and James from throwing dungbombs at pacing cars.

  
  


Sirius: "Wow!, so this is the arema?!"

  
  


Lily: "ARENA Sirius and yes. Oh look the snack bar's open, you guy's hungry?"

  
  


All 4 marauders with Peter at the front charged at the snack bar, with Lily slowly trutting along in the back.

  
  


Lily: "Oh hey Adrian!" she said to the guy behind the counter.

  
  


Adrian: "Lily!" Gives her a hug "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

  
  


Lily: "Oh I'm fine thanks, you?"

  
  


But he never got to answer because, out of nowhere a dungbomb exploded in his face.

  
  


Lily: JAMES!!!

  
  


James: All innocent "What?!"

  
  


Lily: "Don't *what* me!"

  
  


James: "Ok I'm tired of this, I just stand here minding my own business and I get blamed, but whoever threw that, it was Bloody Brilliant!"

  
  


Lily: "you trying to say that it wasn't you?"

  
  


James: "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

  
  


Remus ran and hit behind a wall at that moment.

  
  


Sirius: "What up with him?"

  
  


Lily: realisation hit her.

  
  


(Sirius: Really?! But how can it hit her?

Josie: Not physically, metaphorically

Sirius: but...

Josie: Sirius stop disrupting the story

Sirius: but...

Josie: on with the story!

Sirius: but Josie..

Josie: I said on with the story! 

Sirius: alright)

  
  


Lily: realisation hit her. "Remus?"

Remus: muffled voice "Yes?"

  
  


Lily: "Did you throw that?"

  
  


Remus: "Maybe"

Lily: "Why?"

  
  


Remus: "Give me a break woman! I haven't had my usual supply of chocolate, I act without thinking..." see's a hot girl walking by. "Hey baby!"

  
  


Hot girl: *giggles* "hey!"

  
  


Remus: "Hey would you look at that a closet!"

  
  


All: bewildered

  
  


Hot girl and Remus walk to the closet

  
  


Sirius: "Hey! That's my line! That little bastard!" gives the end of his t-shirt to James "hold me back, hold me back!"

  
  


James: "That was..."

  
  


Peter: "Cocky?"

  
  


James: " No, strange you idiot!"

  
  


Peter: "riiight! I knew that! Hehehehe"

  
  


James: "Sure you did!" 

  
  


Peter: "I've got to go to the loo!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


A/N: Ok, Read, review! Got that?! That's what I thought. Now constrictive criticism is always welcome and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Now I know this part is kinda, well really stupid but I was thinking of doing about three chapters and perhaps a sequel, you know since there at Lily's house for two weeks? Well tell me what ya think. And if you don't I'll send flying bananas muhahahah huhum. Right so remember chocolate for everyone who review's

  
  


Cheerios

Josie 

muah! XOXOX


	2. special notice PLZ READ

Hey everyone,

  
  


* important commercial voice*next time on: Never Bring the marauders to a hockey game:

Sirius meets the famous policeman and what's that Peter stuck in a bathroom?!Also James and Lily (could it be love?!). 

  
  


I plan for the next chapter to be the last one, and I'm already half way through typing it, but I'll only update it if I get review's and trust me the second parts alot funnier (is that a word?) And it's also my first try at wacky comedy. (Give me a break a was sick).

  
  


Later

Josie 

XOXOX


	3. The end or is it?

Title: Never bring the marauders to a hockey game

  
  


Character: Lily, James, Remus, Sirius & OC's

  
  


Rating: PG for swearing

  
  


Summary: Takes place in 5th year. Lily brings the marauders to a hockey game, during summer break. Sirius has a little chat with English policeman, Remus has a strange obsession with chocolate (he's a chocoholic). Peter get's locked in a bathroom and James is at it again! What crazy stunt will he pull of this time in order to win Lily's heart?! Read and find out! Muahahaha

  
  


Disclaimer: *In a bored monotone voice*This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, the plot and crazy ideas belong to me and so do "Adrian" and the "Hot girl" who soon turns into ""hot girl" looking very windblown", "Nerdy guy", "Policeman #1 and #2", "Radio guy" and "the genitor"... Also various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

  
  


Author's note: hey how's everyone?! ok so this is the last chapter to Never bring the marauders to a hockey game. Now I know this was fairly stupid, and my next story in line is a more serious fic. (No pun intended.) It will once again be based upon my favourite characters: the infamous Marauders, who so rock! And now without further ado, onto the crazy stupidness of me, way to much chocolate than is good for me (Halloween candy!) And a weird stomach ache followed by a cold, story...

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Never bring the marauders to a hockey game

Part 1 

Chapter 2

by: JosieEvans44

  
  


* important commercial voice* Last time on: never bring the marauders to a hockey game

"I'm bored" exclaimed Sirius

***

"Alright, Alright let's go to the arena and watch a hockey game"

***

I bet you 40 gallons you can't last one day without chocolate.

***

a dungbomb exploded in his face

***

Remus: "Give me a break woman! I haven't had my usual supply of chocolate, I act without thinking..." see's a hot girl walking by. "Hey baby!"

Hot girl: *giggles* "hey!"

Remus: "Hey would you look at that, a closet!"

All: bewildered

Hot girl and Remus walk to the closet

Sirius: "Hey! That's my line! That little bastard!" gives the end of his t-shirt to James "hold me back, hold me back!"

James: "That was..."

Peter: "Cocky?"

James: " No, strange you idiot!"

Peter: "riiight! I knew that! Hehehehe"

James: "Sure you did!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back to the present:

Peter: "I've got to go to the loo!"

All: Riiight

James: "that was f****** weird."

Lily: "you telling me!"

(Josie: wish it were me

Sirius: it's alright I'm here (lifts eyebrows seductively)

Josie: ah! Siri your so cute

Sirius: Oh look! A closet (grins)Josie: sorry Sirius but I need you for the story)

A howl was heard from the closet, followed closely by muffled noises

Nerdy guy: "Sorry but your holding up the lign. Oh! and babe, how about, you, me, startreck convection and carrot smoothie on Saturday at 7 ?"

Adrian: "righto! Uh scuse me sir, but what can I get you for?"

Lily: *wispers to Adrian* "thanks" 

Sirius spots two english policeman

Sirius: ah! pol-ice mans

James: *Looks at Sirius ackwardly*

Sirius: "What?! I listen to muggle studies!" *fake James imitation: "It's interessting sometimes!"

Sirius walks away in the direction of the policeman.

Sirius: "names Sirius." hands out hand

Policeman #1: "uh?! I'm mike." returns gesture

Policeman #2: "Keith"

Sirius: "Nice to meet you!" grabs a hand full of napkins from the napkin holder.

Policeman #1: "ya, pleasure!"

Sirius: "Well best be off!" he said bowing

Policeman #2: "see ya arround."

Sirius: "Oh, I bet you will!" he said giving them one of his best smiles and a wink. Turns around and is about to leave when he waves arround Policeman #1's stick (A/N: you know those sticks they use to defend and wack people with?)

Policeman #1 and #2 start chasing Sirius

Sirius: turns around "Oh shit!" and runs for his life.

Lily truns around only to find she's alone "wonder where James went?!" At that moment Remus commes out of the closet with "hot girl" looking very windblown

"hot girl" looking very windblown: "bye!"

Remus: "ya! Bye!"

Lily: "had fun?!"

Remus: "hell ya!"

Lily: "right! Wanna go watch the game, it just started?"

Remus: "alright"

*** 

James: "ya that's it!"

Radio guy: "And after I say that, speacial message, for that Remus guy?" way to ruin the romance he thought.

James: "yep!"

Radio guy: "alright." he said with an exasperated sigh.

***

Sirius is hiding in a bathroom stall. "Quick I think he went this way!" said Policeman #1 running past the bathroom to the equipment room. 

Sirius: "What a bunch of losers!"

***

Lily and Remus were sitting and watching the game, or in Lily's case Remus. He was acting very strange and unlike his naturally cool self witch usually made the professor's go nuts, since they couldn't tell the difference, if he was either lying or the guilty party of some wild prank. Although usually the calmest of the bunch Remus was also know for his fair share of pranks and was usually the brains behind most of Sirius and James's far fetch ideas. 

***

Meanwill James is searching the croud for Lily, when he suddenly spots her sitting next to Remus looking woried. "Perfect" he tought to him self "Remus and Lily in the same spot and my annoucement moments away!"rubbing his hands together like some madman he walked over to were Lily and Remus were sitting.

***

Where's Peter you might ask, well: Peter went to the bathroom only to end up getting stuck in a toillet of one of the stall's, of the girl's bathroom.

***

Lily: "Oh! Hi James!" she was beginning to wonder if she would be capable of holding back the werewolf if needing to, by herself.

  
  


James: "Hey Lils, moony."

Remus: "What?! I didn't do it!"

James didn't even have time to ask, what he was talking about, when the kid next to James opened his soda. The soda exploded spaying everyone within a 20 foot radius. 

Remus: laughing hysterically, now on the ground pounding his fist and gasping for breath. 

James: "Oh dear God!" he said rolling his eyes.

Lily: "James! Don't swear in the Lord's name." she said angrily. She went to church every Sunday (A/N: oh no church with the marauders? Think of the remaining of the church and not to mentions the people after 10 minutes in?! A bored Sirius, is a dangerous Sirius, and I just know that if Lily were to bring him to church he would get bored sitting there just listening to someone talk for hours on, or what seemed like it, and would be reading aloud from a big book... wait a minute! That sounds like school! Oh damn, better not.)

James: "I wasn't, I was talking to him! You know," get's on knees "Oh my God, look at what happened. Couldn't you have warned us in advance?" he said in a preaching'ish singing song voice.

Lily seemed to be in a daze. She had been looking at Remus constantly, not even taking her gaze away for him for one second afraid he would do something. So how had Remus done this? She kept thinking, when it struck her, of course he had been eating a hot dog at one point, which he had stolen from a passing muggle trying to find a seat. The passerby hadn't even notice someone stealing one of his hot dog's. Which had ended in Lily searching her bag for napkins. Will her back was turned around, Remus had probably choose that moment to do his, rather immature, prank.

Suddenly a large magnified voice echoed trough the arena's speakers.

Radio guy: "A special announcement directed to one Lily Evans from a James Potter: Lily, my flower, would you go out with me?" the whole crowd awwwww'd at this, and a large tv suddenly appeared out of nowhere which no one seemed to notice wasn't there before, was showing Lily looking aghast and James next to her smiling from ear to ear.

Lily: "what?! In your dreams Potter, get away!"

Whole crowd: "ahhhhh!" A couple of booooo's could also be heard.

Remus: still on the ground laughing.

Radio guy: alright! Ok secondly Remus Lupin, you have won: all the chocolate you desire from this arena, offer only valid today. Now! BACK tooo theeee gammeeee!"

Remus: stops laughing, and get's up so fast that no one even had time to react, and jumped on James sending him over the boards and onto the ice shortly fallowed by himself.

Remus: "Bastard!"

James: "It was only a joke mate! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly Sirius appears out of nowhere.

Sirius: "Ya man! Hey I call ref!" also jumps on to the ice. The game a soon as the two boys hit the ice was instantly paused and they all looked in awe as they wrestled, the smaller brown haired boy supposably named Remus was winning and was apparently very strong. Sirius walked over to on the ref, and promptly stole his whistle.

James: "ahhhhh!"

Remus: punches every inch of James he could find. And being a werewolf, he had lot's of strength, that barely any human being, incorporates or contain's.

Sirius: blows whistle

Remus: put's his hands over his extra sensitive wolf ears and lunges at Sirius. 

***

10 minutes later

Remus: "Ow! My eye!"

James: "you eye?! Look at me!"

Sirius: "You?! What about me?! I had wolf boy over there, at me for over ten minutes.

Remus: growls

Sirius: Looks scared

Lily: "alright, let's leave, there gonna close and lock this place up in a few minutes and for a week, thanks to you morons for wrecking the place. Everybody's gone. Come on!"

Three heavily bandaged marauders and Lily started heading for the exit.

James: "I have the strangest feeling that were forgetting something.

***

In the girls bathroom somewhere.

"Help! Anyone?! James? Sirius? Remus? LILY!!!! 

Through the empty halls of the arena save one, a loud moan that sounded strangely like Lily, could be heard. The genitor who was currently sweeping looked up. Hearing nothing else, he figured he was only tiered, he shrugged and left, locking the doors.

The End

  
  
  
  


A/N: the whole thing with the church and James's mockingly prayer, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone. I go to church myself every week. So how did you like it? Hate it? Like it? Don't care? Review anyway's, also constructive criticism is always welcome and hearing from reviewer always makes my day. Now as you may have notice my writing types have changed during this ship reck of a story, for various reasons: I was trying to save it! The stupidity still remained but, I made a little more sense afterwards. Now one last question before I depart you beloved readers: Should I make a sequel? Since of course if you read chapter one which I'm sure you did , I'm positive you'll notice at the beginning of it I mention the marauders are spending two weeks at Lily's house. I would also like to mention not to torment cops after reading this, cuz thrust me Sirius was lucky, unlike someone I know. 

  
  


Now to my beloved reviewer: PottersGirl5990

First of am I detecting sarcasm? Even so thanks a lot for your review and I hope you like the ending of my fic. And I can't wait to hear your thoughts. 

  
  


Cheerio's 

Josie XOXOXO

(p.s: cookies and a month supply of chocolate ((make sure Remus isn't arround!:). )))

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
